Power Rangers Beast Morphers
'Power Rangers Beast Morphers' Set in the future, a secret agency combines a newly discovered substance called "Morph-X" with animal DNA to create the Beast Morphers team. These Rangers must fight off Evox, an evil sentient computer virus bent on taking over the source of all Ranger power, the Morphin' Grid itself. Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters 'Power Rangers Beast Morphers Logo' Beast Morphers Intro 'Morphers:' 'All:' 'Beast Morphers Rangers' 'Beast Morphers Rangers Test' 'Beast-X Mode Rangers' 'Beast Bots Rangers' 'Evox Rangers' 'Legendary Rangers' 'Beast Morphers Rangers' Prbm-rg-red.jpg|[Jason lee [[Ravi Shaw Prbm-rg-yellow.jpg|Zoey Reeves Roxy Prbm-rg-gold.jpg|Nate Silva Prbm-rg-silver.jpg|Steel Prbm-rg-silver_robo.jpg|Steel2 Prbm-rg-evil-red.jpg|Blaze (Avatar) Prbm-rg-evil.jpg|Blaze Evil Ranger 'Beast Bots' Prbm-rg-red-beast_bots.jpg|Cruise Prbm-rg-blue-beast_bots.jpg|Smash Prbm-rg-yellow-beast_bots.jpg|Jax Prbm-rg-silver-beast_bots.jpg|Steel2 'Power Rangers Beast Morphers Form 26' 'Power Rangers Beast Morphers Form Mode 26' 'Power Rangers Beast Bots Form 26' 'Evox Avatar Ranger Form 26' 'Power Rangers Beast Morphers Rangers 26' 'Power Rangers Beast Morphers Rangers Mode 26' 'Power Rangers Beast Bots Rangers 26' 'Evox Avatar Ranger 26' 'Beast Morphers Rangers Names Photos' Devon Daniels2.jpg|Devon Daniels Ravi Shaw.jpg|Ravi Shaw Zoey Reeves2.jpg|Zoey Reeves Nate Silva.jpg|Nate Silva Steel.jpg|Steel Steel2 Cruise.jpg|Cruise Smash.jpg|Smash Jax.jpg|Jax Blaze Evil Ranger.jpg|Blaze Evil Ranger Blaze.jpg|Blaze2 Blaze2.jpg|Blaze (Avatar) Roxy.jpg|Roxy Roxy2.jpg|Roxy (Avatar) 'Beast Morphers Rangers Test' * Blaze - Red Beast Morphers Ranger * Ravi Shaw - Blue Beast Morphers Ranger * Roxy - Yellow Beast Morphers Ranger 'Allies' * Mayor Daniels * Ben Burke * Betty Burke * Nate Silva * Commander Shaw * Roxy * Blaze * Jax - Beast Bots and partner Zoey Reeves * Smash - Beast Bots and partner Ravi Jaye * Cruise - Beast Bots and partner Devon Daniels * Muriel Reeves * General Burke 'Villains' * Evox - Sentient computer virus and king cobra hologram. * Roxy (Avatar) - Roxy Ranger * Blaze (Avatar) - Blaze Ranger * Scrozzle 'Weapons' * Cheetah Beast Blaster * Cheetah Claw * Beast-X Blaster * Beast-X Saber * Beast-X Cannon - Beast-X Saber, Beast-X Blaster * Striker Saber 'Gear' * Beast-X Morpher * Morpher-X Keys * Striker Morpher * X-Bike * Cruise Motorbike Mode 'Gear' * Transporters * Neural Aligners 'Megazord' * Beast-X Megazord * Striker Megazord 'Beast-X Zords' * Beast Racer Zord * Beast Racer Zord - Cheetah Mode * Beast Racer Zord - Battle Mode * Beast Wheeler Zord * Beast Wheeler Zord - Gorilla Mode * Beast Chopper Zord * Beast Chopper Zord - Jackrabbit Mode * Beast Wrecker Zord * Beast Wrecker Zord - Mantis Mode * Beast Wrecker Zord - Battle Mode * Beast Jet Zord * Beast Jet Zord - Scarab Mode 'Episodes' #'Beasts Unleashed' #*'Scientists tap into the Morphin Grid, but an evil virus corrupts the technology and a new team of Power Rangers is formed to defend the Grid from evil.' #*'Morph-X with animal DNA Power (Cheetah, Gorilla, Jackrabbit) Morph-X energy and Power Rangers Morph test (Blaze, Ravi, Roxy) Evox cobra-like sentient computer virus morph test avatar and evil Ranger Blaze, Roxy their body is in a coma and Morph-X with animal DNA Beast Morphers Devon, Ravi, Zoey' #'Evox’s Revenge' #*'When Grid Battleforce's Commander needs to select a leader for the team, the Power Rangers are at odds over who should get the job.' #'End of the Road' #*'Zoey tries to convince the citizens of Coral Harbor to use Morph-X powered bikes instead of cars, but Blaze uses this opportunity to execute an evil plan.' #'Digital Deception' #*'Ravi is shocked when the evil Roxy comes to his rescue and wonders if there may still be good left in her.' #'Taking Care of Business' #*'Devon finds it difficult to balance a new job he took to impress his dad and the duties of being the Red Power Ranger.' #'Hangar Heist' #*'Nate develops new technology from a captured Gigadrone and Devon struggles with fully trusting his team.' #'A Friend Indeed' #*'Evox targets the Beast Bots to stop the Beast Morphers Rangers from forming their Megazord.' #'The Cybergate Opens' #*'Scrozzle executes his plan to finally free Evox from the Cyber Dimension and the Beast Morphers Rangers, along with an unexpected friend, must do everything in their power to stop him.' #'Silver Sacrifice' #*'When Evox’s new plan targets one of their own, the Beast Morphers Rangers must band together to save them.' #'Thrills and Drills' #*'Ravi must face one of his worst fears when it interferes with his Power Ranger duties.' #'Tools of The Betrayed' #*'An innocent lie leads to a break in trust between the Power Rangers.' #'Real Steel' #*'When Nate and Steel unexpectedly clash, it leads to double trouble for the team.' #'Tuba Triumph' #*'After witnessing a boy being bullied, Ravi takes him under his wing.' #'Sound and Fury' #*'The Power Rangers’ skills are put to the test when Blaze uses evil tech to massively enhance his Robotron’s destructive power.' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/' #'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/' #'Special' #'Special' 'Specials' #'Special' #'Special' Category:Beast Morphers Category:Zack26 Category:Gara26 Category:Power rangers Season Category:Beast Bots